The present disclosure relates to a reception apparatus configured to receive a signal carrying a symbol sequence from a transmission apparatus and perform compensation on the signal.
Higher-speed wireless communication can be useful for realizing real-time transmission and reception of rich content such as moving images and seamless connection to wired communication. Wideband wireless communication technologies which use a carrier of a millimeter waveband may be used with high-speed wireless communication of a data rate over the Gbps range in order to realize such high-speed large-capacity data communication.